


When Sam Leaves

by queen_of_hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Pie, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, lots of smut, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hell/pseuds/queen_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes out to get some food for himself and his brother and Dean and Castiel... Well...... Ya know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! :) And if you know me in real life: WE NEVER SPEAK OF THIS. EVER.

"I'm gonna go get some dinner," Sam announced. "anyone want anything?" "OOOO, PIE!" Dean said excitedly from across the motel room. "Of course." Sam mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the keys to the rental car and walked out the door.

Dean and Cas both stared at the door to the room and waited patiently until they were sure sam was really gone. Dean jumped out of his chair as quickly as humanly possible and his boyfriend joined him in the middle of the room where their mouths slammed against one another, tongues dancing as they both tried to take each other's clothes off. It seemed as if they couldn't work fast enough; they hadn't been able to do this for weeks. 

Once they were both fully unclothed, Castiel pushed Dean onto the bed and fell ontop of him. They stopped making out for a minute as they stared into each other's eyes with love and desire. The pause didn't last long though because Dean grew impatient and whined, signaling for Castiel to speed it up. 

The angel was finally able to look away from Dean's beautiful grass-green eyes. Dean moaned as Cas trailed kisses down Dean's torso; slowly working his way towards his hardening member. 

Castiel looked at his amazingly hot boyfriend as he slowly stroked his enormous cock. Dean moaned in pleasure and kept his eyes on Castiel. The angel's sky-blue eyes always seemed brighter when he was with Dean. Which, of course, made Dean extremely happy. The sight of Dean's erect penis paired with his moans made Castiel's own member rise, and Dean growled with happiness as he pulled Cas up by his hair until their eyes met each other's. In one quick movement, Dean flipped around and pinned the angel under him. 

He smirked at Castiel and started planting soft kisses on his neck, trailing down his torso. 

Dean and Cas exchanged a quick glance before Dean smirked and took the angel into his mouth. Cas moaned and bucked his hips gently while Dean moved his mouth up and down along Castiel's length. Cas ran his hands through Deans soft, light brown hair as he moaned loudly in pleasure. He shouted Dean's name as he came into his mouth. Dean happily swallowed every last drop and moved up on the bed to look into Castiel's eyes. Which were bluer than ever. Cas growled with satisfaction and pulled Dean's mouth to his own; tasting himself as he swirled his tongue along Dean's while at the same time reaching for the lube in the drawer next to the bed. 

He squirted some onto his fingers and reached up and behind Dean. Cas let his fingers pause at the humans entrance for a second, teasing him before gently pushing one in. Dean let out an excited yelp and gave Castiel a look which he knew meant Dean wanted more. Cas pushed in two more fingers and quickend his pace. Dean growled with pleasure. Castiel pulled Dean's body closer to his, and used the same trick Dean had earlier to pin the human underneath him. The angel removed his fingers and Dean whined from the empty feeling in his backside, but the empty feeling didn't last long as Castiel pushed his whole length in at once. 

Dean screamed Castiel's name along with a chain of swear words, which made Cas smile widely. He continued to thrust in and out, and Dean reached up to touch himself. He stroked his own erect member, quickening his pace to match the pace Cas was going until he exploded all over the angel's chest. When Cas saw this, he couldn't hold back. Dean felt the angel's warm cum fill him up and the angel pull out. They both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep there, holding each other, Cas's head on Dean'd chest. 

Sam walked up to the motel room door. He pulled out the key and opened the door. Just as he was about to announce his arrival home he saw his best friend and his brother, laying naked on the bed, asleep. He immediately knew what had happened and quietly uttered "finally". He set the food down on the table and walked over to the bed and covered them both up. 

Boy, were they gonna be surprised when they woke up to find out not only that Sam now knew about their secret love, but that he couldn't be happier for them.


End file.
